


Company you keep

by xJordanKayX



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, This is nothing more than my blatant attempt at them having sex, but really that's not what this was written for, with just that little bit of plot mixed in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJordanKayX/pseuds/xJordanKayX
Summary: One situation and the five people walking in on it!Or:One day, Zelda and Mary/Lilith fail to keep their relationship a secret any longer(I really don't like that title, so if anyone come up with something fitting that they wanna share, I am all ears! Thank you)





	1. Hilda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelys,   
> This is my first attempt at writing for this fandom, but I have watched CAoS almost the minute it came on Netflix and, while I hated Sabrina with a passion, I fell in love with Zelda and Mary respectively and as a couple.   
> Now, that I finally had the time on my hands, I wrote down this piece that had been haunting me for a log while now. I'd appreciate your thoughts and opinions, so leave me a review if you like and, maybe a kudos as well ;) 
> 
> Note:  
> This is set somewhere after the exorcism, but before the end of season 1, even though I took the liberty of Ambrose not being at home, so there's rather small timeline this could actually be set in.   
> Also, in my headcanon, Mary never told Hilda and Zelda the crap about being excommunicated and her promise to Edward. I am a firm believer in the fact, that the woman had told them the truth about who she really is. 
> 
> Now, enjoy :)

The house is empty and quiet, just like she knew it would be. Letting herself in through the back door, she takes a look around the parlor, locating the small bar in the corner. With a smile, and a delicate flick of her wrist, she procures two crystal glasses and the expensive bottle of amber liquid she’d brought over at her last dinner visit Sabrina had set up five days ago. 

It's Zelda’s favorite choice of drink and, when Hilda had pointed out that fact with a smile and an unknowing air to her voice, Lilith has simply claimed it a fortunate coincidence. There’s no way she’d tell anyone, that she had gone out to deliberately buy that particular brand of whiskey to make her girlfriend happy. Especially, since said girlfriend has no intention of (at least just yet) telling her family, that what had started off as a quick, one-time, encounter to finally get rid off the building tension, had morphed itself into an actual relationship. 

They both vehemently deny, that it is anything of the sorts, but recently they had spent more time in bed together sleeping and holding each other, than having sex. They still did that frequently enough, and it was still just as intoxicating as the first, or second - or fifth - time, but simply spending time with each other had, unconsciously, become just as important. 

But _that _was not the reason for her visit today. No, today is all about ripping a perfect dress off of a certain perfect red-headed witch and having her way with her for as long as they could find the time alone.__

__They hadn't seen each other for days. Mary had been busy grading student papers, which had Lilith pretty annoyed, but that’s what she gets for possessing a school teacher. Zelda had been busy staying exactly where she normally would be to avoid her niece, who had caught onto the fact that she’d been spending a lot of time outside the house. It's unusual enough, that the girl started asking questions. Luckily, as of now, they hadn't included her civics teacher yet._ _

__Lilith pours two glasses, by hand, because the loves the feel of the drink chilling her fingers where she has them wrapped around the glass and leans back into the comfortable, spacious couch with a clear view of the parlor doors. The top button on her dress (one she had only recently discovered in the very far back of Mary Wardwell's closet) might have _accidentally _come undone, displaying a great amount of cleavage due to the otherwise tight fit and the zipper holding it closed in the back. She'd questioned the existence of the two decorative buttons for quite a moment, before she'd realized they were not only decoration and suddenly she's had her new favorite dress – she'd found Zelda to be incredibly fond of it, too.___ _

____Lilith wraps her sinfully red painted lips in a smile around the rim of her glass when she hears the front door open and shut behind someone – presumably Zelda, since she's the reason Lilith is waiting in a house that's not her own._ _ _ _

____Crossing her legs one over the other at the knee, the short dress riding up in a position that, anywhere else, would have been incredibly inappropriate. She offhandedly flicks her wrist to the end table she'd placed the second glass on. “Sweetheart, I...” and stops abruptly from her intention to magic the drink right into her girlfriend's hand. “You're definitely the wrong sister” Lilith says,nonchalantly, seemingly unaffected by the scene, judging by her voice. The fact, that she uncrosses her legs to let the dress fall back to a more appropriate length and that she tries (and fails) to discreetly button up her dress again, betrays her though._ _ _ _

____“And you definitely weren't here when I left” Hilda eyes the demoness suspiciously. She's used to Mary's – _Lilith's _– presence in the Spellman residence, but usually either she or any other family member is at home. And, more importantly, someone had opened the door for her on those occasions. “How did you get in here?”___ _ _ _

______She's talking to the future queen of hell, mother of all demons, if she wanted to get in somewhere, there's probably not much that can actually stop her. But, as far as Hilda knows, the house is protected against exactly that kind of magic intrusion, and not even the most powerful of demons should have been able to simply magic herself inside the protective barrier. Unless she wasn't really here at all. Hilda's gaze flicks to the window, searching for the birds as a clear sign of astral projection, but when she finds none, her eyes fix back onto their visitor._ _ _ _ _ _

______The woman in question raises her shoulders in a slight shrug and dismissively waves her hands in the general direction of the kitchen. “The door” She holds up a key between two perfectly manicured fingers. Hilda squints her eyes at the object, clearly identifying it as one key she's never seen before. It's neither one of the four that are used by her family, nor the one they had stored outside, in case Sabrina forgot hers once again. So, that leaves only really one option. And then, just before she's about to confront the other witch about stealing and copying keys to houses she doesn't belong in, her mind flickers back to the moment of her arrival._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait, did you call me sweetheart just then?” A raised eyebrow. “And were you waiting for _my sister? _” The second eyebrow shoots up, too, pinning the brunette with an intense stare. She bites her lip to hide her smile, when she sees Lilith actually blush. It's only faint and it vanishes almost as soon as it appears, but Hilda's immensely proud of herself for making the usually more than composed demon queen flustered.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don't be silly” Lilith sets the glass of whiskey forgotten in her hand onto the table. She leans forward, rights the skirt of her dress and pushes herself off the couch. “Now why would I do such a thing?” She poses as at a question, not really expecting an answer. “I was looking for Sabrina.” She smooths her hands over her dress, flicking luxurious dark hair over her shoulder. She's preparing to leave, this has been exactly what neither Zelda nor her wanted to happen. For anyone to find out. “She gave me her...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I'm so sorry I'm late darling, but... Hilda, what are you doing here?” They hadn't heard the front door open, hadn't heard Zelda make her way towards the parlor. Zelda looks like a deer caught in the headlights, while Hilda's eyebrows rise even further at the endearment and Lilith sinks back onto the couch with a heavy sigh and a roll of her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I live here” She thinks about leaving it at that, way more interested in hearing the story of what is actually going on here – though she does have a pretty good idea – but she goes on still. “I forgot something, came back to find Lilith lounging in the parlor. Been greeted with _sweetheart. _” Her gaze flickers from the brunette behind her, to the red-head in front of her and back for a moment. “Why isn't one of you going to tell me what's going on here?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hilda watches the two women share a look, Zelda obviously uncomfortable with the situation, while Lilith is back to her usual confidence. Then the brunette pushes herself off the couch once again, grabbing the the untouched glass of whiskey from beside her and makes her way over to the door. She presses the drink into her girlfriend's hand, who gladly accepts it, and pulls Zelda gently back over to the sofa she'd just vacated. They sit down together, Zelda taking a sip from her glass, to wrap her mind around the fact that she would have no other choice but to tell her sister she's sleeping with the woman she's sworn to Satan she can't stand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You know, I _was _just telling you sister, I came to see your niece” Zelda knows, this is her fault. She should have checked the house for any signs of someone being home other than Lilith before blurting out pet names throughout the front hall. But she had been so glad to be out off the Academy finally and eager to see her lover, that she just hadn't thought about it or cared.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yea, and for the record” Hilda throws in while Lilith is busy making Zelda feel better about the situation. “I wasn't buying it” She sees her sister turn her head into Lilith's shoulder and, for a moment, she thinks she's crying, but then she notices the small smile on the woman's lips and is astonished how the brunette's simple presence is enough to calm Zelda down. “So, which one of you is going to talk?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lilith opens her mouth, trying to put it as delicately and truthfully as possible, but it's actually Zelda, who turns her head to look at her sister, that speaks. “What does it look like?” For some reason, she doesn't mind cuddling close to Lilith and being affectionate in front of Hilda, but she can't bring herself to actually say the words the blonde wants to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And she doesn't have to, because even blind, Hilda would not have been able to miss the scene in front of her. She takes a moment to put together what she wants to say, but when she finally makes an effort to speak, Lilith holds up one hand in the air to stop her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Since she know about us now, can I please finally get that kiss you've been teasing me with for a week now?! Before any further explanations?” She addresses Zelda with a sort of almost whine to her tone that make Hilda's eyes widen in shock. She'd never picked the mother of all demons to be type._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don't know if you've earned...” Zelda starts teasing her, but Lilith is quick to cut her off with her lips. She might not be above begging when it came to Zelda and their relationship, but she's also just as quick in taking what she wants. And she does think she's earned this kiss twice over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The last time they'd seen each other had been a week ago, at the dinner Sabrina had requested Mary Wardwell to attend. Sitting in that same parlor, sharing the couch appropriately enough not to raise suspicions, but close enough to feel the other's warmth and power, Hilda across from the in the armchair, while Sabrina and Ambrose had promised to bring out desert. Zelda had leaned over as Hilda was talking with their nephew through the open doorway and had whispered how much she would like to kiss her now into Lilith's ear. The brunette had answered with a raised eyebrow, a challenge, and Zelda had promised to make the wait worth her while if she'd behave herself. And really, it might have been a first, but Lilith had been nothing but good the last five days, in anticipation of exactly this moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even though they keep the kiss short and sweet for the time being – and the audience present – neither of them can deny that it had sparked that fire they had been more or less successfully suppressing for the last week. It's Zelda, who leans back in, parting her girlfriend's lips softly and slipping her tongue into her mouth, rediscovering how good it felt to kiss the demoness. The two women are brought back to reality rather soon unfortunately, by a loud, fake, cough coming from where Zelda remembers her sister is still standing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Don't you have to go to work?” It's not as harsh as she had feared it to be when she'd opened her mouth and she's glad for that. Yes, she's the queen of snapping at her sister and putting her down when she feels Hilda needs a reminder of how stupid her current idea is being, but right now, fighting with her sister would so ruin the day she had planned for Lilith and herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, but...” Hilda stops, rolls her eyes at the sight in front of her. Instead of engaging in the conversation she's trying to have, Zelda and Lilith are already preoccupied with exploring each other's mouths (and bodies, thankfully still dressed) again. “And to think you've been embarrassed not five minutes ago” She mumbles more to herself than anyone. Then she addresses them directly one last time before setting out to leave. “You two do know, we are going to have a conversation about this later on, yes?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lilith is trailing kisses down Zelda's throat, reaching up to blindly search for the zipper on the red-head's dress. Pressing her lips against the delicious skin, she manages to speak out just loud enough for Hilda to hear her across the room. “I don't technically mind the audience, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to be staying” Zelda lets out a soft moan at the insinuation of what is to come. Hilda leaves the parlor with a heavy eye roll._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________In the front hall, she stops, one thing suddenly coming to mind again and she calls out into the house. “Did you make her an extra key for the kitchen door?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Work!” Is all the answer she gets, from both women simultaneously and, with another shake of the head and a small laugh, she leaves her sister and her girlfriend alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Ambrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did promise this yesterday for sure, but yeah, life and stuff got in the way... but here it is, coming exclusively from the hotel lobby at my holiday resort in Egypt!
> 
> Enjoy people and tell me what you think!

Zelda tilts her head back to give Lilith better access to the smooth skin of her neck, when the brunette returns to her task of trailing hot kisses over it after the front door clicks shut. Lilith reaches behind her girlfriend’s back, this time locating the zipper of her dress. Pulling it down slowly, she ghosts her fingertips over exposed skin, revels in the knowledge, that it's her doing that elices the soft moans and sighs leaving the red-head’s lips. The dress is only lowered enough to give Lilith enough access to the smooth skin of Zelda’s shoulders and make more room for the kisses she's still raining onto her throat and now, collarbone. And that's, frustratingly, really all she's doing. 

“For someone so eager to get their kiss, you sure like to tease” Zelda gets out. The first time they did this, there was no teasing, or foreplay or even really talking, but she's found recently, that Lilith can take her breath away just by looking at her with her full lips crooked in a sinful smile. When the demoness has her lips taking up better use - like they are now, for example, or way lower on her body - Zelda is a complete goner. 

“Patience, my dear.” A nip to the junction of her neck and shoulder accentuates the statement, as well as a low moan, this time coming from Lilith, as Zelda rakes her fingers through a mane of luxurious hair to tug her closer. “We have all day” 

And night, since Zelda doesn't plan on letting her girlfriend go anywhere for a while. It wouldn't be the first time she's snuck Lilith into her bedroom after dark since Hilda had moved out. It had been her intention to do just that, the last time Lilith came to dinner, but then Sabrina had taken up most of their time that evening, and when her persistent talking and questioning had, finally, ended it had been late enough for Lilith to actually had to head home. She’d had put Zelda and their relationship before work just the day earlier and, where Lilith didn't care in the slightest, Mary Wardwell had to keep her work in order for her to have any real reason to stay close to the girl. Her work for the Dark Lord, where it concerned Sabrina, wasn't done by a long shot, and just because Lilith was sleeping with her aunt didn't mean she could neglect that task. 

Of course, being open with their relationship would make it even easier to keep an eye on the young teenage half-witch. She’d even played with the thought of how her job would be redundant when she could be spending all her time in the Spellman residence, but, as loath as she is to admit it, the work doesn't bother her as much as it did in the beginning. And, more importantly, Zelda is starting to mean more to her than she would ever have thought possible. No matter what this arrangement means to the red-head, Lilith herself is not prepared to compromise it by looking like Sabrina's loyalty to the Dark Lord is all she has gotten close to the other witch for. 

Zelda knows her agenda. They have, in a way, the same goal for the teenager. Sign the Book of the Beast, pledge herself to the Dark Lord and further her magic at the Academy of Unseen Arts. They’ve been, more or less, working together on that task ever since Lilith came to talk about the exorcism and revealed who she truly is. Even before they had been together, even while they still vehemently pretended to hate each other's mere presence. But that, as the only reason for spending time in the same room has long since passed and Lilith was determined to keep it that way. 

Even if, for Zelda, this was nothing more than sex, the red-head didn't seem very inclined to change their current circumstances either. So Lilith is doing something she's never done before - letting the emotions (the ones she's never really felt before either) slip through her facade. If this was what's necessary to keep Zelda in her bed, than that's what she’ll gladly be doing. 

The demoness is brought out of her thoughts (not that they had wandered really far anyway when she has such an enticing task literally at hand) rather abruptly, when Zelda detangles her fingers from the dark mane and pushes herself impossibly closer. She detaches Lilith’s lips from her throat and claims them in another searing kiss. She smiles into it, when she feels her lover reach her body forward to increase their contact even more. But she doesn't pick up the pace or finally rid Zelda of her dress. And, Zelda has enough of the teasing. 

With a sharp bite to her girlfriend’s lower lip, which elicts an equally sharp gasp, she moves over to straddle the brunette’s thighs. Suddenly, there are hands sneaking under the fabric on her shoulders, intend of losing the garment, but Zelda reaches behind her back and grabs one of each in her own hands. Lacing their fingers, she brings them in between their bodies. 

“Patience” is what she answers to the raised eyebrow shot her way. She bites her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the pout she gets in return. The hands are trying to wriggle themselves out of their hold, but Zelda only tightens hers for a moment. Lilith reverts her raised eyebrow to a full scowl and, this time, Zelda can't hold in the sharp sound of her laughter. “So _now _you're in a hurry?”__

__“Shut up” And she opts for kissing Zelda’s smiling lips again, deepening it immediately. She's not sure herself if, in this instant, it's meant to shut her up or further things along. Or both. “And stop teasing” Zelda didn't like it before, when it had been Lilith doing the taunting, so she doesn't think Zelda has the right to do so, now._ _

__And fortunately, she's finally rewarded with one of Zelda’s hands, trailing slowly but steadily down the brunette’s upper body, down the smooth texture of her dress and back up, taking the fabric with her in her ascend. Lilith wastes no time in pushing her hips lighty off the couch, making Zelda’s journey to where Lilith wants her the most all the more easy._ _

__With the skirt of her dress pushed up over the demoness’ hips Zelda’s lips seek out thoroughly kissed, red lips again, while her fingers make the trail down Lilith’s upper thigh again. She swallows the frustrated whine coming from the woman underneath her with a practiced ease, but at least she gives her second hand free, too. Just a fraction of a second later, they are both tangled through her red locks, tugging almost painfully, to make a point._ _

__Zelda has half a mind to , just because of her girlfriend’s impatience and the clear demand to hurry the fuck up, drag this out even further, but quite frankly she's tired of the slow pace. And, more importantly, she < i > needs < i > to feel Lilith, watch her fall apart around her fingers and revel in the sounds of her undoing. So she lets her hand wander ever further up the brunette’s inner thigh, applying soft pressure and leaving soft red streaks where her nails scratch lightly over smooth skin. _ _

__Her first contact with Lilith’s most private part of her body is only a slight touch over a pair of black underwear, but it gets the desired effect already. There's a low and throaty moan leaving luxurious lips and Zelda can't help but do the same in answer to the clear evidence of Lilith’s arousal she finds there. And then she can't really take it anymore and pushes the black lace out of her way._ _

__Entering her lover with two fingers, she ghosts the thumb of that same hand lightly, once, twice over her already swollen clit. With the hands still firmly tagled in a bunch of long, red hair, Lilith angles the other witches head so she can claim her lips again. There's nothing teasing or slow or timid about that kiss. It's all teeth and tongue and moans and sounds of pleasure swallowed up by demanding lips and Zelda increases the the pressure on the other woman's clit._ _

__The brunette’s hips rise off of the couch when Zelda doubles her efforts and adds another finger. Picking up the pace even more and pushing her hips back into the sofa with her own, she fucks Lilith just like she had been wanting to for the last week._ _

__She's rewarded with the sight she had been imagining just as long, when Lilith breaks their kiss and pulls her head back onto the backrest of the couch. This gives Zelda the perfect opportunity to attach her lips to the exposed column of her throat._ _

__"Yes" It's only a whisper, followed by an almost scream, as Zelda bites the delicate skin where necks meets shoulder and soothes it with her tongue. They both know it's going to be leaving a mark._ _

__"Don't you have a room for that?" He's been living at the Spellman Mortuary for a really long time now, and sex had never really been a delicate topic in the household. Hell, he knows that the whole house is aware of what he's doing as soon as he blasts his music on full volume. But seeing his aunt straddling a pair of feminine legs, that end in red high heels, her hand clearly somewhere (and doing something) he doesn't even want to imagine, is definitely one thing he never needed to see._ _

__"Shit" Zelda’s head snaps back from leaving a lovebite on Lilith’s shoulderblade, but she doesn't yet dare to turn around and actually look at the intruder. Before she can retrieve her hand from in between her girlfriend’s legs, a hand shoots down and wraps around her wrist. To keep her exactly where she is._ _

__"Don't you dare stop now!" Her eyes are open, only barely and she's glaring at the witch above her. Her voice comes out hushed and almost non-audible. In any other circumstance, Zelda would have laughed at how adorable Lilith looked, trying to be intimidating while in the hights of passion._ _

__"My nephew is standing in the doorway watching us. Or rather _trying not to _" She imagines her stern scowl coming across just as unconvincing. But she had to at least try, because just as Ambrose didn't want to see this, she really didn't need him to, either.___ _

____"It's not like he's the innocent teenage boy he looks to be from the outside" Zelda’s eyebrow twitches again slightly at 'innocent', but deep down she _knows _Lilith has a point. As embarrassing as it is, being caught having sex by your nephew, she's way too far gone now to want to stop any of this. Not to mention Lilith, who's so close to orgasm she's trying to push Zelda’s hips off of her to be able to move hers and seek the friction she needs for herself.___ _ _ _

______The sight of her panting and writhing girlfriend underneath is the driving force to let Zelda make a decision she's not sure she'd ever made or would ever make for anyone else again. She suspects it has everything to do with the fact that she's falling for the demoness and starts to not care who knows and who doesn't. Even under extreme torture, however, she would not admit to that._ _ _ _ _ _

______No, it's just the heat and the passion of the moment (and the fact, that Lilith is hot and not any of the other, more romantic, words that come to mind) that has Zelda detach the brunette’s fingers from around her wrist, continue with her ministrations in the same fashion as before, and turn to look at her nephew for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Could you please go and find your own boyfriend?!" She doesn't even acknowledge him long enough to see his awed expression. Yes, she'd always been quick to say whats on her mind and tell people what she would like for them to do and what not. But then, she'd also always been the type to, in embarrassing situations, actually _be embarrassed _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He hears another low and throaty moan coming from whoever his aunt is currently very privately engaged with (or in). And that's really his cue to leave. He'd prefer to rather have not any conversation at all about this, than the very uncomfortable talk about his aunt having a life that includes boyfriends or girlfriends or lovers or _sex _. He's almost out the door, the two women not paying him the slightest bit of attention anyway, when he turns back again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Right, so I really don't wanna see or know anything about all this, but _please _tell me you are at least finally doing Sabrina's teacher"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With her back still on Ambrose, Zelda fixes Lilith with a hard stare, daring her to keep her mouth the fuck shut, because this has been embarrassing and strange and uncomfortable enough. And Lilith takes her last bit of coherent thought and strengh and turns ger head just so slightly, that the boy can see her face still partly hidden by a curtain of ling red hair. She pulls her upper lip into a momentary smirk at his reaction to seeing her before kissing Zelda’s scowl from her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And then Ambrose is gone and then Zelda picks up her fingers' pace once again and then Zelda feasts her lips back onto the hickey she's started earlier and then Lilith comes with an actual scream, because neither she nor her girlfriend can stop her or muffle the sound in time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I really don't wanna _hear _anything about it either"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Sabrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I am writing on this during work mostly on my phone and while my job doesn't demand 24/7 action, there are still a few occasions I actually have to do my job :D
> 
> But anyway, here goes nothing... enjoy!
> 
> P. S. I had already mentioned that I hate Sabrina, so I had a hard time not writing her as a stupid B... and show you exactly what I think about her... I tried to stick as close to character for her as I was able to and since this was not really intendet for all that much other than the sex, I think a little OOC is okay here :)

They can hear the boy mumbling, what is probably nothing he would or should ever say directly to their face, ro himself all the way up the first flight of steps and Zelda is biting her lip hard to keep from laughing. There is no way she ever wanted to be caught having sex by her nephew, or really anyone for the matter, but on some level it serves him right. How often did they have to endure his questionable choice in music blasting through the entire house, while trying hard not to think about why it's cranked to max and what he is doing up there. While sex had never been a taboo topic in the household, there's still a significant difference in talking about the existence of it, or the casual remark about who's sleeping with whom around Greendale and the very real realization, that any of them is doing it.

Zelda has lived long enough, that gender doesn't matter to her anymore. In her very early years, back then when people were even more close-minded that they can be today, she'd thought it was important, that the only real way for her to be with someone was with a man. She'd found fairly soon that it didn't and, that she also didn't care about other people's opinions on that topic. Over time, she's had male and female lovers, girlfriends and boyfriends and her family's been even introduced to the occasional one. But she's always managed to not be caught doing more than share a kiss or two.

This is new and, admitedly, embarrassing as hell, but she figures she's also lived long enough to be permitted to live a little. It's Lilith no doubt, that makes her feel this way and if she weren't so determined not to acknowledge that she likes the demoness, she would tell her so. It's, surprisingly, the first time she's ever been in a situation like that, never before had to quickly hide what she's been doing and shoo a lover out off the backdoor in time. There's also not a single one of those before Lilith she can honestly say she'd have kept them here and wouldn't have cared about her family's reaction. Or probably after, too. Not even Faustus Blackwood, she realizes, whom she's been deeply infatuated with for way too long.

So she does the only thing that she seems fit right now, given her recent realization. She surges forward, claims Lilith’s lips in one more deep and passionate kiss, while her ministrations down below the gorgeous brunette’s body never lessens. With the weight of her own body, she pushes Lilith’s hips ever further into the couch to keep her from wiggling out off her grasp, and fucks her through one orgasm right into an even more intense one. Lilith’s back arches off the couch and right into her girlfriend’s at an almost impossible angle and she tries to escape the red-head’s kiss to let her hear exactly how much she is enjoying this. It's not like she cares that they aren't alone in the house anymore. But Zelda seems to still do to a certain extend, because when she finally has to give free her lover's lips in favor of some much needed air, she clamps her free hand over the brunette’s mouth to muffle the sounds of her pleasure at least some. Lilith sucks one delicate finger into her mouth and bites down almost painfully when her second orgasm reaches its peak and she climaxes around still moving fingers.

Zelda looks at her girlfriend from her position above the woman, beautiful in the heights of her passion. She could do this all day; watch the other woman come apart at her skilled touch, so attuned to what she needs and how she reacts to certain touches as if they'd been doing this for years already, rather than simple weeks. But, stilling her fingers and watching Lilith trying to steady her breathing, Zelda finds another thing she could be doing all day. Just _look _at her.__

__Just look at her sitting in a chair reading or engaging in conversation with the rest of her family. Just look at her lying in bed, sleeping peacefully right next to her. Just look at her doing some mundane task Mary Wardell has to do in order to keep her job and keep up the image of being nothing more than an ordinary school teacher - tasks that have Lilith roll her oh-so-beautiful eyes at._ _

__It's the first time Zelda has ever let herself wander that far in thinking about the demoness she's found herself physically attracted to from the very moment she'd seen her. And, as much as she didn't want this to get out - now that her sister and nephew know about it, she just as much doesn't care anymore. She's not prepared to admit out loud that what they have is more than just sex - at least not in this very moment - but what does it matter if her family knows she's sleeping with Lilith (or Mary, as Sabrina and Ambrose know her)?! They are all old enough to know, that sex doesn't have to equal a relationship or genuine affection. But then they are probably also all aware enough, to see that, at least in their situation, this is crap._ _

__Her thoughts are interrupted when Lilith finally opens her eyes, breath still a little bit heavy and stares right into Zelda’s green ones. Without breaking eye contact, Zelda leans forward to kiss Lilith again - just a quick peck this time, but it conveys everything neither of the two women are willing to say out loud in actual words._ _

__"So, how was your day?" Zelda follows the question with a slight shrug of her shoulder, almost as if the situation isn't affecting her at all. Only the smug raise of her eyebrows betrays her._ _

__"I _do _hate you sometimes" It's still a little breathy, and not at all as confident as Lilith had hoped it would be. It's still better than the last time Zelda did this to her though, where she hasn't been able to counter with anything verbally (be it a witty remark or something more soft) for nearly half an hour.___ _

____"Darling, I think we both know that that's not true" The smirk on her lips is erased pretty fast by a short, sweet kiss - one of the definite more romantic variety._ _ _ _

____"Maybe" Another light peck and soft fingertips tracing a delicate cheekbone. "But we don't talk about the other thing"_ _ _ _

____She tries reaching forward again, continuing their sweet moment with a few more kisses, but Zelda is gone from her arms so fast, Lilith barely registers it until the red-head is already standing in front if the unlit fireplace. Back turned onto the demoness, hands almost nervously fidgeting at her sides. Lilith gets up from the couch, too, not bothering to fix any of her disheveled clothing and takes first one, then two slow steps towards her lover. She's raking her brain for what to say - and it's not often the mother of all demons is at a loss for words - but then Zelda swings around and speaks. Lilith can't place the look in her green eyes._ _ _ _

____"Maybe because there's nothing to talk about" The look, Lilith ponders, it could be denial, it could be the thing they don't talk about._ _ _ _

____There's been enough talking recently, that Zelda knows which movie to take Lilith to and for Lilith to know which food and drink would make a great evening for Zelda. Should they ever feel the need to go on an actual date. They've been discussing favorites, sharing pasts and imagining futures that, more often than not, included _them _.___ _ _ _

______But, when Zelda plays with the luxurious mane of dark hair splayed out over the pillow next to her, and Lilith laces their fingers over Zelda’s only sheet-clad stomach, it has nothing to do with affection and romance and intimacy._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Or the thing they don't talk about. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sweetheart, I think we both know that that's not true" Her tone is mocking Zelda all the way, it's not a coincidence she chose the exact same words the red-head did before, but there's just this little bit of truth laced within. And, while Zelda isn't the most forthcoming person when it comes to feelings, who would have thought that it's the future queen of hell, who prides herself on not falling pray to human emotions, that is the first one to openly acknowledge what they have. That their no-strings-attached fling is anything but that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lilith watches her open her mouth in response several times, hands still clenching and unclenching at her sides in a nervous habit. Then Zelda lets out an annoyed breath and pulls her arm out off reach from the hand coming to rest there. Then she turns again and walks away, leaving Lilith behind in the parlor. She's been looking forward to those quiet and lone hours between them for a week and why did the other woman had to ruin it now by talk about the thing Zelda knows is there but doesn't _want _to know. Doesn't want to think about.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This time, however, Lilith is quicker and, two steps later catches Zelda’s wrist and softly pulls her around to face her. The red-head extricates her hand from Lilith’s hold, but she at least doesn't leave. She leans her hips against the back of the couch that ended up behind her on her way out and crosses her arms over her chest. An arched eyebrow indicates she's interested in what her lover has to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright, I'm sorry" She has a hard time holding back the eyeroll, because Lilith, mother of all demons and Satan's future wife _doesn't _apologize, but somehow she manages. It would just piss Zelda off even more and that's exactly the thing she wants to avoid. She wants to make this right again, wants her lover to stop being mad at her and, most importantly, wants Zelda to know that, feelings or not, Lilith has no intentions of ending what they have now. "I know I shouldn't have said that, but can you _please _stop being mad at me?!" It is another thing Lilith only does when around Zelda, but she's almost begging her girlfriend to forgive her stupid brain for not shutting up her stupid mouth in time. The future queen of hell doesn't beg. Or plead._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Or feel. But since this went out the window the moment she's met Zelda Spellman she finds she can amend the other two once in a while, too. Just a little and only for Zelda._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zelda doesn't bother hiding her sigh, or the slight eye roll Lilith has been working so hard on, but they both think she might deserve the right to that. After all, yes she's been the one to pull away, but Lilith had been the one to mention unspeakable things and ruined their calm and sweet moment. Not that she isn't already planning on turning that around, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I might have overreacted just that tad bit” She thinks about holding off on the apology, leaving her girlfriend to think she's mad for a little while longer. It's the look on Lilith’s face - one Zelda can honestly say she’s never seen on the demoness - that changes her mind though. “I'm sorry” Her arms sink from her defensive stance to rest her palms on the back of the couch at her sides. “But really there were better things I had planned for today than discussing whether or not I’m in love with you “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Neither of them realizes, that it's the first time they called the thing they don't talk about by name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh, yes?” It’s definitely a question, but one that Zelda doesn't even acknowledge with more than a cocked eyebrow - she does this a lot around Lilith, just because she knows it irks the brunette immensely when she can't read _exactly _what Zelda means by it. This time though, it's quite clear and also the only response Lilith needs. “So tell me, is THAT what you had in mind?” Another question, but it has rhetorical dripping all over it as the demoness approaches Zelda and traps her against the sofa with arms on either side of her body.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh no, no, I'm still mad at you” It's half-hearted at the least, and Lilith knows it. When her lips make contact with the junction of Zelda’s neck and shoulder without meeting the slightest bit of resistance, the witch lets out a dramatic sigh that ends in a moan. “I _do _hate you sometimes”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Mhmm” Lilith hums against her skin, the vibrations sending shivers down the red-head’s body. The brunette is acutely aware, that this exact sentence had caused their earlier argument (she thinks Zelda is, too), but wisely decides not to point it out. Anyway, her lips are put to way better use as they are right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Fingers threat through dark locks to keep the lips firmly fixed onto her skin, when Lilith’s hands move down Zelda’s body to hike up the skirt of her dress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She grows impatient when it won't go any higher due to the sturdy couch she has Zelda still pinned against. But the fabric is still in the way of where she REALLY wants to be and so, with a half-sentence mumbled against her neck, in between more kisses, it disappears completely. Zelda doesn't even know if she should dare ask if it's still in the house - or this dimension. But then Lilith’s lips wander further down the other witch’s body, stopping every once in a while to let her teeth leave a mark on soft, pale skin, and it's not so much that Zelda doesn't _know _, but doesn't _care _. Her stand widens almost without her conscious doing to give the brunette better access._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Lilith’s lips work their way over Zelda’s cleavage, her stomach, her hip bone to the inside of her thighs, where she spends her time producing an equal love bite to the fresh one on her own neck, until she hears an impatient scowl from above. Only then does she finally use her hands to, very slowly and teasingly, drag a pair of dark underwear over her lover's hips. The demoness thinks about teasing Zelda for a little while longer, but when she is confronted with the sight she’s been dreaming about for a week, Lilith doesn't have the strength to prolong this any further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Zelda bites her lower lip, hard, at Lilith’s first touch on her. Her nephew might know what they are doing, but that doesn't mean she's too fond of him hearing anything. Lilith smiles against her skin, because where she isn't able to see the look on Zelda’s face, the tight hold she has in Lilith’s hair tells the demoness everything she needs to know. She can imagine Zelda, looking down at her, fighting hard to keep her eyes open, because she loves to _see _, her other hand gripping the couch at her side, fingers digging almost as painfully into the furniture as they are into dark locks. And when she chances a glance up through hooded eyes, it's exactly what she sees. She's immensely proud that she's the one doing this.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Lilith swipes her tongue almost lazily along Zelda’s folds, completely ignoring her aching clit, until she has her squirm under her touch. She doesn't care one bit, that they are not alone in the house and only when Zelda releases her lower lips from her teeth and lets out a pleading whimper does Lilith give her what she wants. She enters her with two fingers, setting a fast and steady pace, her tongue doing delicious things to the bundle of nerves that has Zelda moan out loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It doesn't take long for Zelda to throw her head back and close her eyes, fingernails scraping over Lilith’s scalp and almost piercing the couch cover, her half scream way louder than she had wanted it to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Auntie Zee, Ambrose said you were… Oh my god, I can never unsee this” She’s seen quite a lot of things and she might be a virgin but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how it looks when someone is just on the high of their orgasm - or that she ever wanted to see her aunt like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sabrina is out off the room and at the foot of the staircase before Zelda has even registered that they’ve been walked in on by another member of her family. Lilith doesn't seem to have the same problem, since she's already laughing about it, because really what else is there to do. Now there is just the question if Zelda would find this as funny as Lilith when her mind has processed the information._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Ambrose, what the hell?!” The girl is shouting up the stairs. Ambrose is leaning with his elbows onto the railing on the second floor, laughing, too.” You told me Auntie Zee was down in the parlor”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No, no dear cousin” His voice grows smug. “I believe my exact words were she's going down _in _the parlor” He’s laughing again at the look on Sabrina's face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Gross” Sabrina's visibly shuddering at the fact that her cousin can talk about his aunt and sex so casually. It's probably going to take one of her lifetime’s to get the image out off her head. “But please tell me” she starts while walking up the stairs to join Ambrose far away from the parlor, “that the person who just made me see things I really never wanted to see is my civics teacher” She thinks it may make this less awkward for her if she doesn't acknowledge the fact that she’s known the woman by for the last few years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Her cousin's smirk is all the answer she needs before she follows him up another flight of steps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, quick note:
> 
> I have NO idea where this came from. In my original idea there was not even any talking involved and now this took a life of its own and they are talking about feeligs. There is one more chaoter coming up, in which I had a tiny bit of silly talking stuff directly between them, now my question...
> 
> Do you want me to try to work that actual conversation I just teased in there or stick with them leaving this fic with the same arrangement and mindset they had when they entered this fic?!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!!


End file.
